Not Trying To Hide It
by angels.02.music
Summary: Sonny with a chance of Dating in Chad's POV. Important Author's note.
1. Date? Sonny? Tonight? James!

**I was just watching 'Sonny with a chance of dating' again and I just HAD to write a fanfic in what I think was going through Chad's head at that time. Even if sometimes it's kind of obvious. Haha.. well wish me luck!**

Okay. What are they serving here at the cafeteria? This is Hollywood for heaven's sake, and I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

I turned around and saw the cafeteria lady standing by the machines. I walked towards her with my plate.

"Hey." I said as I smiled her my most charming smile and ran my hands through my hair. "Did anybody tell you that you have great eyes?"

"Maybe." The cafeteria said.

"Great, so I was just looking at the food… And…" I said trailing off suggestively.

* * *

Soon enough I walked away with a rack of lamb in my hands.

Oh yeah. Nobody could resist Chad Dylan Cooper's charm.

I was walking out of the cafeteria when I heard Sonny's giggling and James's flirting. I immediately turned and saw, indeed, James making Sonny… smile… and blush… and giggle… okay now THIS has to stop. I walk towards them.

"Hey. I got her to make me a rack of lamb." I said as I slyly got both of their attention.

True enough. "Man, I love lamb!" He said as he made exaggerated hand movements.

I could see Sonny look away awkwardly as we laughed, fake laughed in my part. But I make it so believable; I am just that good an actor.

Okay, kind of awkward moment…

"Stick with me man you'll have a great time here." I said with a smile. In translation, stick with me and don't you dare get close to Sonny.

I looked past him and saw Sonny looking at me.

"Sonny." I said.

"Chad." I didn't need someone who could analyze facial expressions to see that she was so annoyed. Now why be annoyed at me and not be annoyed to the person who was just bugging/flirting with you for the last 5 minutes??

I turned to James. "Anyways, they must be shooting our scene, we should probably go."

Sonny took a deep breath and then turned around and stopped James. "Oh you're on Mackenzie Falls this week? Let me guess stuck up Mackenzie being chased by bad boy bank robber?" She said giving me a huge 'Ha!' grin.

I need a comeback. Then I saw her outfit. "Let me guess, life at the Boston Tea Party?" I said as I looked her up and down. Only she could wear a teapot costume and still look good.

"Well, at least my show brings joy to our viewers." She said grinning. She looked so cute. Okay Chad, not helping right now.

I grin at her back, "At least my show HAS viewers"

Sonny looked down. Okay, there is one too many awkward silences.

"Wow, what's going on here?" James asks nervously.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly.

"It's beyond nothing." Sonny said quickly through clenched teeth and a big smile.

Okay I was getting uncomfortable. What does she mean when she said that it was beyond nothing? And I think that James is getting onto me. Nobody. And I mean nobody, should know that I like Sonny Munroe. "Certainly nothing to be late over, our scene's on first after lunch." I said awkwardly looking at the floor every once and a while.

I look over at Sonny and smile. "Sonny."

She laughed once and grinned. "Chad."

Then suddenly her smiling face turned into a glaring one. Uhm… I turned around and walked away. Once I was out of the cafeteria I headed straight for the Mackenzie Falls set. I needed time to think.

* * *

"Chad? You need to get your make-up done." The stage director said as I entered. Ah. There goes time to think. Looks like I have to do these while getting my hair and make-up done.

I walked to the vanity where the hair and make-up person was and sat down on the chair. I put on a bib of tissues and placed my lunch and my phone on the table.

I was still thinking over what Sonny said when James casually walked by and stopped beside the table for a moment then left again. Okay, odd. I looked over the side of the table and saw that my phone disappeared. Hm. Odd. Maybe he dropped it.

I raised my hand and the make-up and hair person stopped. I took the tissues off and checked the floor for my phone. Hm. Odd. It wasn't there. Oh great, I need more tissues.

"I'll be right back." I said to the person there as I left.

"It's James." I heard from the other side of the door. Hm, I wonder who he's flirting with now.

I walk towards the exit.

"It's my pleasure." He said to the phone as I walked by. Hey that phone looked kind of familiar.

I walk up to him. "Dude is that my phone?"

He looked at it then looked back at me. "Oh yeah, it is. Thanks." Then he went back to the person he was talking to.

I shot him a look of pure irritation and left him. He better return that phone. What kind of person does he think he is? Taking Chad Dylan Cooper's phone and flirting with Sonny. Have he no shame.

I returned to the make-up person and my lamb. I was savoring the food and was getting another napkin when suddenly Tawni entered the set.

She ran up to me and pushed me a bit. "Where's your idiot friend?" She asked obviously annoyed.

Okay now this was annoying to. This has not been a good day and I can't just sit here and be pushed.

"Mark!" (A/N:I'm not sure if I got the name right) I shouted with my mouth full. Not a classic Chad, but I was already annoyed and wanted this to be getting over with.

Sure enough Mark came running to us and I went back to wiping my hands.

"Not that idiot. James." She said annoyed. Okay I was annoyed with that idiot, too.

I just shook my head and wiped my mouth.

"Yeah, the one who's going out with Sonny tonight." She continued. Okay now that got my attention.

She has got to be kidding. And I thought that the chuckle city people did not have a sense of humor, well other than Sonny. I laughed once and stood up.

"Sorry, what?" I said.

"James. Sonny. Date. Tonight." She said. She was getting more and more annoyed by having to repeat herself. Well I was getting more and more annoyed to with that idiot.

"Date. Sonny. Tonight? James?!" I asked disbelievingly. Okay something was seriously wrong with that. She HAS to be kidding me.

Sonny cannot go on a date with James! I practically asked her out when we were at the park. So right now she's unavailable. She cannot go on a date with that person!

"So where is he?" She asked so, so annoyed.

"Right know he's breaking into the first bank at Mackenzie Falls." I said looking down.

Sure enough James started his lines. "Give me all your money!" He shouted as the police sirens blared. I pointed and nodded at the flashing red and blue lights.

I looked away. I would love to see him locked in a vault.

"What is your show even about?" She asked disbelievingly.

I was busy imagining James locked up in a vault with no air and way out. I faced her and tried to process his words. Soon enough I got it.

"Oh. This week's our Christmas episode. In the end he realizes he had a wonderful life." I said smiling.

She just has that look of disbelief in her face as she rolled her eyes. "Look. Just tell James, 'back off Sonny'." She said as she turned around, about to walk away.

"Wait. Wha…" She turned around and faced me. "Why do you want him to back off Sonny." I asked her. Looks like I'm going to have a comrade here.

"Why are you wearing a bib?" She said. Hmm… good comeback.

I raised my eyebrows. "Jealous?" I asked her. Because that was my reason.

"I have my own bib!" She said defensively.

What the hell?? "Not the bib! B… Sonny! What…?" I shook my head disbelievingly.

"No. I'm trying to protect her. Why do YOU want him to back off Sonny?" She said putting her hand on her hip.

"I…I never say I did." I stammered crossing my arms.

"Oh. Your lips say 'I don't care', but your eyes say 'I do care'. Just tell your friend to back off from Tawni Hart. Well, not back off from me… back off… from ME, Tawni Hart!" And with that she flipped her hair and walked away.

Okaay… I started to walk back to my chair when suddenly I heard James shouting.

"You'll never take me alive!"

I turned around just in time to see him roll and stand up straight. I walked up to him.

"Dude are you taking Sonny out?" I asked him tentatively.

He looked at me. "Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't." I said a little weakly.

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes." Then he looked back at the blaring sirens. "You will still not take me alive! And I forgot something!" Then he jumped to the floor and rolled away.

Okay what's up with him and rolling? And what is with people and getting the truth from my eyes?? Yeah, I know my eyes are hard to resist.

Okay this is so going to stress me out. Chad Dylan Cooper should not be stressed out.

I sat down and fixed my beard. I looked at the make-up person and pointed to my food. "This is good. Do you want some lamb?" I asked. Okay, even to me that sounded stupid.

She just shook her head and smiled.

I got an idea.

* * *

I walked into the arcade and saw Sonny, James, and, oddly, Tawni sitting on a booth. I smoothly slide in.

"Oh. Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" I said cooly.

James looked at me irritated, "Tawni likes chicken fingers and skee ball!" He said smiling.

Tawni just smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He said turning to me irritated.

"I came to hang out with my bro." I said smiling.

"So what are you doing here?" I said as I turned to Sonny and Tawni.

Tawni turned to me. "What are you doing here?"

James turned to Sonny, "What are they doing here?"

Sonny looked at James and threw her crossed arms our exasperated. "What are we still doing here?"

"Do you want to make a break for it? I know how to tuck and roll." He said pointing to the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"I am right behind you." agreed Sonny.

They were about to stand up when Tawni and I grabbed their shoulder's. They are not getting away that easily.

"Who's up for some chicken fingers and skee ball?" Tawni said perkily while she kept one arm around Sonny making sure she doesn't get away.

I raised a finger in agreement as I looked at the menu.

**Okay… so there's part one. Reviews please!!**


	2. You Kissed My Hand

We were all sitting awkwardly there in the booth. All looking at different directions. What do you do when you try to mess up a date?

"So…" I started trying to break the awkward silence.

"So." James turned to me obviously irritated. Okay annoying.

"So…" Tawni said trying, like me, to break the awkward silence.

"So." Sonny said as she smiled at Tawni. She scooted closer to Tawni, "How about you and I partake in a friendly game of air hockey?" She asked her grinning.

"Ahh.. it's not really my… AH!" She said as Sonny pulled her out.

Sonny walked angrily to the other end of the air hockey table giving me a full view of her back.

"Why are you trying to ruin my date?" She asked angrily not bothering to lower her voice.

"I'm trying to protect you." Tawni said as she hit the puck.

James and I just sat there watching them.

"From what?! Having fun?" She asked angrily.

"From getting hurt!" Tawni said even angrier as she hit the puck with so much force. "Now, as soon as this game is over, and I have no idea when that is, you will get a toothache and I will get you home."

"Why are you trying to protect me? You're never this nice." Sonny said.

"I will tell you who's not nice. James." She said simply. I looked to my side and saw that James was watching this with an amused expression.

"How do you even know so much about him?" Sonny asked.

"Just pick a side for your toothache!" Tawni shouted.

Just then realization hit Sonny. "You were that 'friend' that dated James and ended up wearing polyester pants." Sonny said knowingly.

"I would never wear polyester pants." Tawni said defensively.

"I should have guessed it. Who is Tawni's best friend?" Sonny asked her.

"Tawni." Tawni replied flipping her hair without thinking it through.

"HA!" Sonny shouted.

Tawni gasped.

"So you came here to ruin my date because you were jealous!" Sonny said accusingly. Hmm.. I guess I really did have a comrade.

Both of them crossed their arms and stared each other down. I turned to James.

"So… You…uh… having a good time on your date?"

"I was. Until I was rudely interrupted!" He said pointedly.

"Tawni's a piece of work right?" I told him. Well, as if I was taking the blame. Chad Dylan Cooper does not take the blame. And Tawni got here first anyways.

Just then we heard more shouting from the girls.

"James is a jerk!" Tawni shouted.

"He's not a jerk!" Sonny said defending him. It sounded like she was going to cry.

"Aw. She is so cute when she's angry." James said from beside me. I turned to him with a look of annoyance. I know I hate him and all, but I agree with him on that one.

"Sonny's always cute. She couldn't do anything without being cute." I said as I turned to face the girls again. True enough Sonny WAS always cute. "Stupid cute." I muttered mostly to me. Her being cute was one of the things that made her attractive to me.

"No dude. I am talking about Tawni." He said pointing towards them.

Okay… WHAT?!

I turned around to face him. "Sorry, I thought you just said Tawni."

"I did." He said not turning away from the girls… or should I just say Tawni? That jerk!

"I'm telling you James is a jerk!" Tawni said as she hit the puck with so much force that it fell to the floor.

"She hates me so much. Uh. I love it!" He shouted. And I thought this guy couldn't be any more of a jerk. Sure, ask Sonny out. Sure, drool over Tawni while his date is here and DURING his date even, but scream it out loud? Is he an idiot? He's lucky that Sonny and Tawni are too busy being angry at each other.

I swear I am going to punch this guy so hard it would be the end of his acting career.

"You know what? Why don't you take your friend and get out of here?!" Sonny asked Tawni.

"C'mon Tawni." Tawni said as she left the arcade. Leaving me alone. Great. Two against one. Thanks a lot.

Sonny walked back to the booth and sat down crossing her arms and glaring at the table. I don't think I could just tell her what James said. She was already feeling bad as is.

"Wooh. And I thought she'd never leave." I said trying to at least get her to smile.

Both of them just glared at me and I looked away.

* * *

The next day I was sitting at my dressing room reading over my script when suddenly somebody barged into my room.

"Don't you know how to kno… Oh hi Sonny." I greeted her as she sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch I was sitting on now.

"Hey Chad. Do you want to go out with me?" She asked.

I was taken aback by her abruptness. Wow, Sonny Munroe has finally seen the light and asked me out. I wonder where we could go… Or what I would wear… hmm… she seems to be getting sick of my Mackenzie Falls uniform… Maybe I should wear something casual like the one I wore when I crashed her date.

I was interrupted by a hand waving in front of my face.

"So Chad? Do you want to go out with me?" She asked a little more nervously this time.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by her again.

"Not a real date. Just a fake date." She said hurriedly.

Oh. Well that sucks. I was just too good an actor that I was able to put up a convincing looking smile.

"Sure. As long as it's fake." I said. Well true enough, if it was a real date I would very much prefer to be the one to ask I, Chad Dylan Cooper, doesn't want to be caught off guard.

I think I saw a flash of disappointment cross Sonny's face for a moment. But I blinked and was once again facing an ever perky Sonny. I must have been imagining things.

"Great. So see you tonight then!" She said as she hurriedly walked out of the room.

Hm. Looks like I have a date to go to.

* * *

Sonny and I enter the arcade smoothly. Just then Sonny walked back.

"Quick. Hold my hand." She said grasping my right hand.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said as I took my hand out from her grasp. Again with the taking Chad Dylan Cooper by surprise.

"We have a fake date we have to make it look believable." She said exasperated, was she just doubting my acting skills?

"If we're holding hands we have to switch sides." I said.

"Why?" She asks exasperatedly.

"This is my holding hand." I said raising my left hand. I just didn't want her to hold my right hand, because in truth it was kind of sweaty since I was a little nervous.

"Fine. And just so you know, this is our first and last fake date." She said as she walked to my other side and grabbed my hand.

"Good." I said. I don't think I could stand anymore fake dates. I want real ones. I just asked her out when we were at the park for god's sake! How could she forget about that??

"Good! Now smile like you're having the time of your life." She said as she threw her head back and beamed.

She really was a good actress. It looked like she was truly happy. I thought about our soon to be 'fake' date and I couldn't help but beam. We walked towards a booth smiling like mad.

We both smiled at each other once we sat down.

"Okay so we have to make this believable." Sonny said through her smile.

"Meaning?" I said grinning back.

"We have to flirt. It makes it look more believable." She said as she bumped my shoulder playfully.

I beamed, I don't care if she was trying to make a guy jealous or was planning revenge. I am going to have some full on flirting do to with Sonny Munroe.

I looked directly at her eyes. "You're eyes look beautiful you know." I said honestly.

She blushed then giggled. "No really?"

"Yeah." I smiled at her widely.

"You've got to be kidding me!" We heard James shout from in front of Tawni. I couldn't care less about what that jerk has to say.

I was still smiling at Sonny when she suddenly said, "Chad, you could stop now. They're not looking." She said under her breath.

"Oh yeah." I said looking away disappointedly.

"They're looking this way. Put your arm around me." She suddenly said.

"I would but you sat on the wrong side." I said. I raised my left arm. "This arm says 'let's cuddle' and this arm says 'in your game bro?' (A/N: I'm not sure about his other arm)"

"Well I'm saying just put one of them around me." Said Sonny trying to hide her irritation. Well I was happy to oblige. I slowly put my arm around her shoulders. She scooted a little closer.

But sitting here with my arm around her and her moving closer made me want her to come even closer. Just then an idea hit me.

"Oh you should probably put your head on my shoulder." I said.

I wonder if I'm imagining things again or was Sonny actually ecstatic to place her head on my shoulder?

I held her a little tighter and placed my head against her soft brown hair. I heard her sigh. What made her sigh?

"This is nice" She said. I could hear a smile on her voice. "In theory." She quickly added. I smiled.

"Yeah, we make a good couple." I said without thinking. "Hypothetically." I added quickly. I hoped she didn't catch on that I like her.

"He's looking this way. End reality." She said. And just like that we were in full flirt mode again.

We both started laughing, well she was giggling, then she touched my lower lip for a while with her finger. I just laughed with her and placed my forehead against hers. If only she knew how much fun I'm having right now.

I nuzzle her by her bangs and she giggled. I just laughed and went to nibble on her ear. She laughed even harder then.

"Stop it." She said jokingly.

I just kept on laughing and pressed her closer to me. I could feel her soft brown hair on my face.

We were busy having a good time flirting, well at least I was, and I swear none of it was pretend. Suddenly Sonny broke away from my grasp and shouted.

"Ha! I got a text. From…you?" She said. Okay, three things. ONE: why did she have to do that? We were having a good time flirting there. Thank you very much James for ruining the moment. TWO: thank you very much Sonny for shouting at my ear. And THREE: that jerk still has my phone?

"What that jerk still has my phone?" I said voicing my third thought out loud. Well better that than the other two. I sat up a little straighter.

"And he already wants me back!" She said happily. I couldn't stop the disappointment in my face to show. Luckily she was too absorbed at her phone to notice. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do weak. Only in the cameras.

"Already…" I said not bothering to hide the disappointment in my voice. Great. Our time was up ALREADY. Remind me to beat that jerk up someday. Maybe I could just put him in the banned wall. No. I need to teach that jerk a lesson on how to treat Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I know! How good are we?" She said grinning.

I looked away with disappointment. Yeah. Good. Very. Great.

Just then those two people from chuckle city, rainy and cloudy, hopped into the seats opposite of us.

"Well, well, well, well," said Cloudy said as he and Rainy sat down.

"So, you guys on a date?" Rainy said suspiciously. Oh damn. I would so love this date to be real.

"It's fake," Sonny said hurriedly. But it might take a while for Sonny to realize how much she actually wants to go out with me.

"Oh," Rainy said, "Then, uh, why didn't you ask one of us to be your fake date?"

"Obviously she doesn't think we're good enough to be her fake date, mmm-hmm," I raised my eyebrow. Oh yeah. He has a point. I wonder if she actually likes me? Or maybe she just thought that I could be the one who could make James jealous. I mean I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I think I should take my arm away from her shoulder now…

Something feels wrong when I took my hand away. I'm already itching to put it back around her.

"One of us would have made a much better fake date than Chip Drama Pants over here," Rainy said glaring at me. Okay that is not my name.

"I don't think so," I said defensively. Okay, one, do they think they're better at acting than I am? Two, do they think they actually look better than me? And three, NOBODY and I mean it, NOBODY is going out with Sonny Munroe unless it's me. Fake or not.

"Yeaaaah, Chip," Cloudy said. I glared at him. Is he asking for a challenge?

"Okay, can we talk about this later?" Sonny immediately said.

"Fine, but just so you know, I've been in three, four, five fake relationships. So I could have helped you on your little _fake date_," Cloudy said. Well he's lucky he even got asked out on a date, even if it's fake.

"Oh, so this is a fake date?" James said. Wow, when did that jerk land?

"No,"Sonny said as she scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her again… ah much better… and grinned widely at James, "This is real." She looked at me and smiled, "As real as can be."

"So you're lying to us?" Rainy asked. Okay they are so ruining this.

"No!" Sonny said immediately sitting straighter and away from ym arm. Okay this is getting annoying.

"Wait, so you're lying to me?" James asked.

"No!" She said as she once again leaned into me. I could feel her tension so I wrapped my arm around her a little protectively. All this people ruining our 'date'.

"Look, would I do this if I were on a fake date?" Sonny turned to me and suddenly tackled me to the booth chair.

Suddenly I could feel her hair on mine. I was caught off guard so I just flung my arms out like an idiot. Ugh. She kissed weird though, it like kissing a hand. Geez. I lick her lips softly trying to at least try to respond.

Suddenly she just released me and I sat up a little straighter.

She beamed at James, Cloudy and Rainy had the same shocked expression, and I was positive I looked like I was in a daze, I mean well… I was.

"Oh this settles it. I must have you back!" He shouted. Okay. That got me out of my daze. Not a chance buster. I sat up even more straighter, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't slouch. He called Tawni up and took my phone out. Geez, doesn't this man have a phone?? He started texting wildly. "Check your email." He told Tawni. Okay, even I'm not as bad as that dude. How could Sonny even like him?!

"Oh no! You are not dumping her for me because I'm dumping you." Sonny said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"Oh no. You can't dump me, because I don't get dumped! Alright? I dump. From a distance." He said. This guy is annoying!

"Not this time!" Tawni said.

"Yeah, because we're dumping you… up close." She said doing one of James's exaggerated movements. She's just so cute when she does that. Okay, Chad, focus. Prepare yourself in case he might plan to do something.

I balled up my fists.

"Okay, okay. What do you want? Like an apology or something?" He asked nervously.

Rainy and Cloudy slowly stood up. "Yes." Cloudy said crossing his arms.

"C'mon dude, back me up here." He turned to me.

Uh. Yeah right. I looked at him. I looked at Rainy and Cloudy, they were mad, like me, Tawni, and Sonny. "Yeah, you're on your own." I said. "And I want my phone back."

He was reaching for his pocket to take my phone out.

"I cannot believe that I thought you were cool." Rainy said.

"When did you think that?" Cloudy asked him.

"I dunno. I just thought he was cool." Rainy said turning to Cloudy.

"I should go." James said nervously.

"Yeah, you should. And never come back." Sonny said. She's even cuter when she's in control.

"Allow us to… show you the way out." Rainy said as he and Cloudy walked up to them.

"Uh. No thanks. I'll show myself out. You'll never take me alive!" He shouted, then did a tuck and roll and left. Okay, this guy has some serious issues.

Soon enough the people from Chuckle City left and Sonny sat opposite me. She sighed a happy, contented sigh.

I leaned forward to her. "That was some kiss." I said. Even if it felt weird it was still a kiss.

"What do you mean? That kiss was fake." She said laughing. Watching as Rainy and Cloudy walked out of the place.

"No it's not." I said defensively. How could a kiss be fake?? It's a kiss!

"Chad, I put my hand in front of your mouth." She grinned at me. Okay, I must have been looking stupid.

"That explains why your lips tasted like skee ball and air hockey." I said looking up and remembering the moment.

She sighed as if preparing herself. "Do you actually think I would really kiss you?" She said.

Okay… harsh. And ouch! Okay Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get treated like this by girls. I prepared myself mentally.

"Well, that's what I'm going to put on my blog." I said as I stood up and attempted to do a tuck and roll. Okay it was pathetic. "Peace out suckers!" I shouted before I ran out of the arcade.

I am not going to show Sonny I was weak.

**Okay… so here's the end of the episode… So… now I'm going to write about what happens next. In my opinion at least. REVIEWS!**


	3. I Don't Look Like This On Screen

I ran and ran not looking at where I was going. I stopped and saw that I was on the park. I sat down on the bench beside a tree and took a deep shuddering sigh. Just like that I couldn't keep it in anymore and I cried. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry, only on screen. But I was hurt.

I can't believe she hates me that much. I guess I have no chance after her after all. I'm just hopeless. I love a person who hates me. Great.

I stood up and punched the tree with all my might.

It's not my fault I could act like a jerk sometimes. It's just me!

I thought she was used to it?

All those times when I think we were having those 'moments'… I guess it was all made up by my mind.

I punched and punched the tree repeatedly. Soon enough I could feel something wet going down my hands. I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

I could hear soft footsteps from behind me. I must have looked pathetic right now. And you know what? I don't care.

"Chad?" A soft voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw none other than Sonny Munroe looking down at me with concerned eyes.

I sat down on the ground and bowed my head down.

"Chad, are you alright?" She asked nervously. I could hear her going down to her knees so that her eyes were leveled with mine.

"Not like you care." I muttered ineligibly.

She sighed and saw my fist. "Chad…" She said as she held my fist and faced it too her. I looked up a bit and saw that my fist was bleeding hard from all of that punching on bark.

She pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wrapped it around my fist. "Chad… whatever I said I'm sorry." She said as she held on to my hand. Her hands were warm and soft.

"It's nothing." I muttered. "Sonny? Why did you like James?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked confused as she sat down beside me, still holding my hand.

"Why did you ask James? I mean he's a bigger jerk than I am." I said looking into her deep brown eyes.

"I… I guess… Uhm… I never really knew that when he first asked me out." She said looking away.

"Oh. I was guessing Tawni told you." I said as I looked up. It was a full moon tonight. Bright too.

"Well, yeah. She kind of did. A lot of times." Sonny admitted.

"Then why did you still go out with him even if you knew he was a jerk?" I said angrily. My tone surprised Sonny.

"Wow, that coming from a jerk." She said.

What she didn't know is that what she said hurts. I quickly stood up and started to walk briskly away. I turned away from her surprised face so that she wouldn't see the fresh tears falling off my face. As I stood up her hand fell from mine. Suddenly my hand felt empty and cold.

"Chad… I'm sorry. I…" She said.

I just kept on walking. I could hear her sight hen get up.

I walked with her following silently behind me. I was getting irritated and annoyed. Can't I just be left alone in peace? I don't like it when anybody's around to see Chad Dylan Cooper be weak.

"Why are you even following me?" I turned around irritated. I just kept on looking down so that she couldn't see my face. We stopped right in the middle of a bridge.

"Chad, just tell me what's wrong." She said confused.

"Nothing is wrong Sonny. Now why don't you just go and look for some other guy you want to date? You wouldn't want to waste time with another jerk." I said. Okay I know thatw as kind of harsh. But still, Sonny didn't move.

She slowly raised her hand and placed it on my cheek and lifted my head up so that I was facing looking at her directly.

"Chad… Is that what's wrong?" She said as she wiped away some tears on my face. "Chad, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was just irritated because you wouldn't tell me what's wrong."

She looked into my eyes pleadingly. How could I even resist her in anything?

"Sonny, do you think you could ever like me? As in more than a friend like me?" I asked her nervously.

"I…" She began.

"Don't answer that. That was a stupid question." I said looking away. I already humiliated myself too much for one night. This must be a record.

"Actually Chad, I was going to say yes before you interrupted me." She said casually. I looked at her with shock. She was going to say yes??

"I think you're a nice guy… albeit your jerky exterior." She grinned.

I laughed a bit. "Wait, you're not taping this right?" I said looking for any hidden cameras. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not look like this on screen." True enough my hair was a little messed up, my face was a little moist with my tears, my eyes were red, and my hand was bleeding on Sonny's handkerchief.

"Relax I'm not." Sonny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Great." I smiled at her. "Want to go get some ice cream?" I asked her.

"Sure." She grinned. We started to walk away from the bridge and I thought of something. I grabbed hold of Sonny's hand with my uninjured one and stopped her.

"Are you really that bad of a kisser?" I asked her mockingly.

"I wasn't kissing you, Chad, it was my hand." She said rolling her eyes.

"uhuh. Yeah right." I said grinning evilly.

"For your information I am a pretty good kisser." She said defensively.

"Yeah? Prove it!" I challenged.

"Fine!" She shouted. Then she placed her hands on the side of my face and pulled me towards her.

Sure enough she was a pretty good kisser. I wrapped my hands around her waist and smiled into the kiss. When we needed to breathe I nibbled on her lower lip and whispered into her ear.

"Looks like you proved me wrong Munroe. Now how about that ice cream?" I whispered. I could feel her shiver.

"Sure." She said giving me one quick unexpected kiss.

Well, looks like Chad Dylan Cooper got his date with Sonny Munroe.

**Well? What do you guys think? I'm not really that confident on this one. Reviews!**


	4. Important Author's Note

***cue in suspense music* I am sorry to say that it would take me a while to finish episode 10 onwards… first of all I have to find another site to where I could rewatch the episode… and it will be undergoing rewrite soon. I will try to make it all ONE whole story. So it will be under a different story and would start on episode 9. I will NOT remove 'not trying to hide it'. So … the rewrite's title would be … 'Symmetric Ambigrams' =D.**

**-AA**


End file.
